


Tenderness

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: What starts out as a surprise for Ichijou; A home made meal, and Yuusuke, turns into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

When Kaoru opened the door to his apartment, there were two things he noticed that he hadn’t been expecting. 

First and foremost; a strange scent wafting through the close quarters, similar to curry, but not any Kaoru was familiar with. Secondly was the appearance of Yuusuke in his kitchen, ladling up two bowls with steaming broth. Kaoru stared, shoes dangling in one hand as he processed the scene. 

“Hm? Oh, welcome home, Ichijou-san!” Yuusuke placed the ladle on a little block of wood and turned to face Kaoru, grinning. 

“Godai…?” What? Was Kaoru seeing things? 

Yuusuke, grin still present, turned back to the stove and carefully lifted up a bunch of coarse looking noodles and placed them in the bowl, followed by a few bunches of chopped shallots and cilantro before he untied the perfectly done up bow to his apron and draped it over the counter. 

“I made  _ Khao Soi _ , hope you like it. Also, Ichijou-san..” Yuusuke took up the two bowls he had been working on and turned, beginning to head to the little dining table that sat between the kitchen and the living room. Kaoru could only stare, confused, before he leaned over and set his shoes in the entryway before following after. 

It was strange. Unbelievable, almost, but…

Kaoru could accept this. 

Accept that Yuusuke, who was supposed to be off in some unknown part of the world, had apparently broken into his apartment while he was at work and.. Made dinner. 

“You should check your refrigerator more consistently, your milk expired two weeks ago.  _ Two _ . What if you tried to drink that, Ichijou-san?” Yuusuke went back into the little kitchen, digging out two pairs of chopsticks from a small drawer he just happened to know the location of. 

Kaoru let out an inaudible sigh and hung his coat up, turning to join Yuusuke as he made his way to the table. 

“Right. I can’t help that it was old, I’ve been busy.” He pulled out a chair and took a seat as Yuusuke came up beside him and set down a pair of chopsticks and a little stand for them to rest on. Once finished, he went to the other side and plopped into his seat, snatching up his own. Kaoru looked down to the meal, unsure of where to start.

A small mountain of fried noodles sat atop a partially chicken leg that was partially submerged in the soup that Yuusuke had just finished, and after observing the contents of the bowl further, Kaoru could see more noodles nestled at the bottom under the spices and oils that floated around in the soup. Kaoru picked up his chopsticks and paused, looking up to Yuusuke.

"If you wanted to break in and cook, why didn't you make something… Simpler? And how did you manage to get in, in the first place?" They were on the fifth floor, and Kaoru's only set of spare keys were in his car. Yuusuke blinked and looked up from his own bowl.

"Oh! That? You left a window open, Ichijou-san." He laughed a little and pushed the fried noodles into the steaming broth. Kaoru frowned slightly and leaned forward, one elbow on the table.

".. So you snuck in through the window because..?" If Yuusuke had gotten the wrong apartment, or had fallen, or-

"Well, I wanted to see Ichijou-san, and I didn't have a key; Of course I used the window." Kaoru's chopsticks slipped from his hands, his eyes growing wide as he looked up in surprise. Yuusuke looked up as he heard the utensils clatter, his eyebrows raised.

"Ichijou-san?"

"N-nothing. Sorry." Was this a dream? To hear Yuusuke say something so pleasing to the ear, unprompted, it was too…

Kaoru grabbed his chopsticks and turned his attention back down to the meal Yuusuke had prepared, copying Yuusuke's actions by mixing the contents of the bowl. He tried to ignore how warm his face felt; it was probably the steam radiating off of the  _ khao soi _ .

“This.. it’s not Japanese, where did you hear about it?” Kaoru lifted up the noodles a few times, letting the velvety broth cascade down the strands and back into the bowl. It smelled spicy. Spicier than Kaoru would probably be able to stand. He cast a small glance up to Yuusuke, who slurped up a big mouthful and then ran his forearm across his mouth to clear up the mess on his face. 

“In Thailand, there’s so much good food everywhere you go, did you know? “ So, Yuusuke’s already managed to reach such a far away place? Has he been to every country in the south of the mainland, or just a few? Where else had Yuusuke been while he was gone? There was so much Kaoru wanted to ask, yet he couldn’t find the words or the timing. He wasn’t even sure how long Yuusuke had been in the country, didn’t even  _ know _ Yuusuke was in Nagano until he had opened his door to Yuusuke in his kitchen. 

“I see. You’ve certainly gone a lot of places, haven’t you?” Kaoru felt the barest hint of a smile touch his lips as he prepared to take his first bite of the dish. There was a strange feeling blanketing him, similar to hopelessness, but without the despair. He wasn’t sure why. 

Yuusuke gave a hum in response, and Kaoru heard the sound of meat being separated as Yuusuke began to work the meat free from the chicken leg that had been soaking between the noodles and broth. Kaoru glanced up at him for another second before he brought a decent amount of noodles to his mouth and ate.

And promptly choked from the intense heat from the spices. He raised a hand to his mouth, eyes wide as he stared into the innocent bowl of hellfire noodles. 

What?

Yuusuke could  _ eat _ this? 

Noticing Kaoru’s plight, Yuusuke suddenly laughed and jumped up, heading into the kitchen.    
“Ichijou-san! Sorry, is it too spicy? Maybe I used too many chilies..” Yuusuke had returned with a drink in hand, some bottle of tea Kaoru knew for a fact hadn’t been in his refrigerator before. Had Yuusuke gone grocery shopping, too? He took the cold tea and promptly twisted off the top, taking a drink. 

“It’s fine! It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting…” He trailed off, feeling embarrassment creep up his spine. Yuusuke grinned and sat back down, taking up his chopsticks before he leaned over and snatched up the chicken leg in Kaoru’s bowl. Without removing the leg from the broth, he began to separate the meat, leaving bite sized chunks on top of the noodles. The meat fell off with ease, juices both natural and from the broth being squeezed out with every press and pull. 

“Godai, you don’t need to do that.” Kaoru slid the bowl away from Yuusuke and began to eat, willing himself to go on despite the searing heat of peppers and other ingredients that burned his tongue. Yuusuke’s eyebrows flew up as he watched Kaoru, and he laughed.    
“Ichijou-san, if it’s too spicy you don’t--” Kaoru firmly placed the near empty bowl down and swallowed down the fire, looking up to Yuusuke. 

“It’s  _ fine _ . They’re just noodles.” Oh, but every breath was hot agony. Hiding his discomfort, Kaoru took a drink from the cold tea Yuusuke brought. He breathed out slow and set the bottle down, beginning to pick at the chunks of meat Yuusuke had pulled off. He could feel Yuusuke’s eyes on him, but he didn’t want to look up. 

He didn’t want their eyes to meet again. 

Across the table, he heard Yuusuke dig into his meal again, the sound Yuusuke gulping down broth a very real reminder that they were both there, in Kaoru’s apartment. 

Not only that, but they were alone. 

_ Eating dinner that Yuusuke had prepared while Kaoru was at work.  _

The sound of Yuusuke’s empty bowl being set on the table snapped Kaoru out of his thoughts, and he set his chopsticks down and stood, leaning over to take Yuusuke’s bowl. 

“Ichijou-san?” He questioned, pushing back his chair to stand before Kaoru put a hand to his head, gently pushing him back down. 

“Sit, Godai. You’ve already broken into my house and made me dinner; the least I can do is clean up. Please.” Yuusuke watched him for a few moments, perplexed, before he grinned and gave a nod. 

“If that’s what you want to do, Ichijou-san.” Without waiting, Kaoru turned and made his way into the kitchen, eyeing the mess of dishes and spices that had been left out. There was absolutely no way Kaoru would know how to use any of the leftover food that had been used for the ingredients of the soup; what should he do with them? After loading up the world's smallest counter top dishwasher, Kaoru poured the rest of his own soup into a small container and opened the refrigerator to put it inside, his eyebrows raised at the new items that had appeared. He glanced to the table Yuusuke was still sitting at.    
“Godai… did you replace the entire contents of my refrigerator?” Yuusuke pushed his chair out from the table and stood, joining Kaoru in the kitchen as he peered over his shoulder and into the refrigerator as well. 

“Looks like it, Ichijou-san.” 

Kaoru released the door and looked back. It slid shut with a gentle  _ thump _ . 

“... Godai.” Close. 

Yuusuke was so close. Kaoru could feel the heat coming from him; smell the spices that clung to him from the dinner they had just shared. 

“Ichijou-san?” Kaoru let out a soft breath and looked away, unable to meet Yuusuke’s curious gaze. He wasn’t sure how to feel about whatever emotion was knotting itself in his gut. All he knew was that they were close to one another; closer than Kaoru was used to being with another. He was startled when he felt a warm hand touch his. Kaoru raised his head, eyes focused down to Yuusuke. Their height difference wasn’t much, but it was enough for Kaoru to see the top of Yuusuke’s head. 

Enough for Kaoru to see how long, and dark Yuusuke’s eyelashes were. How gentle and soft his facial features were, despite the smile lines that had formed around his eyes. Kaoru swallowed, his breath seeming stop. 

“Ichijou-san…” Never before in Kaoru’s life had he wanted to be so close to someone. Never had he wanted to touch and feel, or make any kind of contact with another person. Kaoru leaned in, lips pressing to Yuusuke’s. 

Yuusuke went still for a moment, and Kaoru wondered if he had made a mistake; if that had been wrong of him. However, Yuusuke only grinned against Kaoru’s lips, thumb running across the back of his hand gently, and began to step backwards out of the kitchen. 

Kaoru felt inclined to follow. 

He did just that, body moving as Yuusuke led him out of the kitchen and through the small living room, towards the little hall and to his bedroom.. 

He didn’t really care how Yuusuke seemed to know the layout of his apartment; it was small, with one bedroom, a restroom, and a room for bathing. Standard, but nowhere near as small as it could be. The only reason Kaoru didn’t rent one of those single room apartments was because those had a tendency to be popular with young people, and Kaoru wasn’t too fond of the idea of staying in a complex filled with young, rowdy adults. 

Yuusuke pushed the door to his room open and turned, suddenly taking Kaoru’s other hand as he walked backwards into the room. 

Were they really heading into Kaoru’s room like this? 

Were they really-- Yuusuke and Kaoru, heading into Kaoru’s bedroom for--

Yuusuke stopped them inches from the bed; Kaoru’s heart was racing in his chest. Then, their eyes met, and Kaoru felt himself relaxing as Yuusuke’s hands squeezed his own for a moment before he released one and raised his hand to Kaoru’s cheek. Kaoru’s own hand, freed, followed suit, and rested against the hand Yuusuke had placed to his cheek. He smiled, soft, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Yuusuke’s. 

Kaoru had never imagined what a kiss would feel like. Whatever he had thought it might have felt like, this was far from it. Yuusuke’s lips weren’t as soft as they looked, but they were firm, and even though Kaoru wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, he could feel Yuusuke smile against him and accept him, his own lips pressing back into Kaoru’s. It was short, almost experimental, before they parted only briefly to look at one another. Kaoru felt his fingers curl into Yuusuke’s hand a little. Was it insulting to consider another man beautiful?

Yuusuke  _ was _ beautiful, though. From his eyes, to his soul. Kaoru leaned forward a little, bringing Yuusuke’s hand down to kiss the back of his knuckle. Yuusuke smiled, shifting his hand to Kaoru’s chin, tilting his head up to press another kiss. 

And another. 

Nimble, calloused hands were pulling Kaoru’s tie free from around his neck, pushing off the coat to the suit he wore. It fell to the floor, Yuusuke’s flannel shirt soon to follow as Kaoru pulled Yuusuke’s arms free and then gave him a gentle push to the bed. He still wasn’t sure what he was doing; was Yuusuke? 

Kaoru didn’t care. He realized, suddenly, he wanted Yuusuke. Wanted to share his experiences, wanted to hold him and be held. Wanted to  _ feel _ him. 

Yuusuke reached up, fingers swiftly undoing the buttons of Kaoru’s shirt. Kaoru had barely gotten it off before two hands suddenly wrapped around his midsection and Kaoru found his world spinning as Yuusuke spun him around and onto the bed. A small noise of surprise made it through his lip as he bounced, and Yuusuke was leaning over him, calm smile still in place.   
“Ichijou-san..” He breathed out, one hand still at Kaoru’s waist as his thumb gave a few light strokes to Kaoru’s hipbone. Kaoru watched Yuusuke, propped up on one of his elbows. 

“Godai..?” 

Was this a mistake? Kaoru had never considered himself to be a self conscious person, nor did he have secret self esteem issues. However, he was also about to be entirely nude in front of Yuusuke, who he had not only admired, but hadn’t seen for quite some time. What if Yuusuke didn’t want this? 

What if Yuusuke was only going along with Kaoru’s stupid--

Kaoru felt two fingers slip between his remaining clothes and his hips, and suddenly his pants, as well as everything under, were gone. Yuusuke sat on his knees, grinning for a moment before he leaned towards Kaoru, hand spreading out across Kaoru’s stomach and towards his ribs. 

“There something on your mind?” Godai pressed a kiss to the side of his lips, then his jaw, and downwards towards his neck; all feather light and soft, one hand at his waist. 

“No.. No, it’s just…” Kaoru trailed off. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling; it wasn’t nervousness, or anxiety, or anything negative, really. Godai’s teeth bit softly into Kaoru’s collar bone, and he held his breath for a moment. 

“Just?” The hand on his hip was moving downwards now, brushing past his hip and toward his outer thigh, rubbing light circles that went more and more inwards with each touch. Kaoru felt his cheeks warming up. 

“Godai, you.. You don’t need to do this..” He reached out, hand almost hesitant, before he placed it to Yuusuke’s cheek. Yuusuke tilted his head towards the hand and glanced up, eyes watching Kaoru through those soft lashes.    
“You don’t want to?” As Yuusuke spoke, his hand went inwards. 

_ Inwards; to a place no one but Kaoru had ever-- _

Kaoru jumped a little as Yuusuke took him in his hand, and he shook his head.    
“T-that’s not..” Yuusuke’s hand, while not soft, was gentle; fingers calloused from many tasks worked Kaoru to firmness, and Kaoru turned his head to the side and bit his lip, looking anywhere but there. He breathed out, slow, a tremble running through his body as he felt Yuusuke’s gentle touch. 

“I..” Kaoru began, but the words were suddenly stuck in his throat, thick like honey. He swallowed again, something heavy setting in as he felt his eyes stinging. Yuuske paused, and his other hand went up to Kaoru’s face, thumb brushing under one of Kaoru’s eyelids as he wiped away a tear that Kaoru hadn’t noticed slip free. Something similar to shock flickered through him, more tears beginning to form.

“I’ve always wanted you here.. For so long, all I wanted was to see your smile.” He turned over, one hand raising to cover his face, stopped only by Yuusuke tugging his hand away by the wrist. Kaoru blinked several tears free, embarrassed to show this kind of strange behavior. It was definitely what one would consider a turn off, wasn’t it? Yuusuke smiled, though, tilting Kaoru’s head up again, not allowing Kaoru to hide or turn away. 

“About that.. I was thinking of Ichijou-san’s smile, too, and how much I wanted to see it.” Kaoru closed his eyes, willing the few stray tears to cease. Yuusuke sat back on his knees and tugged Kaoru up to sit with him. Like this, there would be no turning away. Kaoru bravely reached out, a hand to Yuusuke’s forearm; just to feel how  _ real _ he was. 

“I thought I would be content with knowing you were out there, resting, taking your time to recuperate… but the more time went on, the more I--”  _ Missed him; Missed his smile, missed his laughter, missed his scent.  _

Kaoru didn’t process the way Yuusuke’s arms enveloped him at first. Then he noticed it; the warm body, the firm arms, the specific smell that followed Yuusuke wherever he went. It was all there, and Kaoru felt himself melting into the embrace, his eyes sliding shut as he took it in. 

“Kaoru..” Head tilting towards Yuusuke, Kaoru blinked. Had Yuusuke just--

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Yuusuke pulled away, the smile Kaoru loved so much ever present as their eyes met once again that night. He reached out and tucked a few strands of Kaoru’s hair behind one ear before he dropped his hand down to Kaoru’s waist and their lips met. 

Kaoru had never been uncertain when it came to Yuusuke. 

He hadn’t felt mistrust even once since they first met. 

Yuusuke pushed Kaoru back down to the bed, their kisses pausing only so he could snag his shirt off and toss it away before continuing again. Kaoru swallowed, the taste of  _ khao soi _ and  _ Yuusuke _ thick on his tongue; a taste he would have never expected, especially mingled. 

From his pants pocket, Yuusuke slipped out a little bottle of fancy looking lotion (oil?) Kaoru had never seen before and popped the lid off. Yuusuke could be unpredictable at times, but did he always carry something like that? Or- 

Did he come with  _ plans _ ? 

Kaoru felt his face heating up, watching as Yuusuke calmly squeezed a decent amount onto his hands and rubbed his fingers together. His eyes shifted to Kaoru's, and something like playfulness gleamed across his facial features as he leaned back up to give Kaoru a quick peck on the lips, his slick hand moving down between Kaoru's legs.

If this was under any other circumstance, Kaoru might have been nervous. 

This was Yuusuke, though, and despite having never been intimate with another, Kaoru had never felt so relaxed. He reached forward, fingers timidly touching to the spot where Yuusuke was straining in his pants. He wanted to make Yuusuke feel good, too. 

Yuusuke’s hand covered his, though, and brought it up to his mouth to press another kiss; his warm tongue slipping out and darting between two of Kaoru’s fingers in a light tease. 

_ Oh. _

And then, upon releasing his hand, Yuusuke scooted back and tugged Kaoru forward, forcing both his knees  _ up _ , taking him in his hand while lotion slicked fingers began to stroke and prod, gentle. Kaoru twitched, tensing up before Yuusuke placed a hand to his abdomen. 

“Ichijou-san, relax…” 

Kaoru gave a small nod, head turning away as he raised the back of his knuckles to his mouth. He had seen plenty of scenes like this in movies, where couples were all over one another, lips smacking noisily together while hands roamed, and then there was a scene switch and they were  _ connected.  _ He had always thought images like that were pointless and vulgar. This was far from that, though, and--

He felt the very tip of Yuusuke’s index finger curl into him and let out a noise, Yuusuke’s other hand beginning to pump at his erection, fingers almost painfully gentle as he began to work Kaoru open. The sensations were conflicting, and Kaoru could feel his heart hammering inside his chest with each stroke, both inside and out, and then suddenly the light touches came to a halt, and Kaoru opened his eyes, not realizing they had been shut to begin with, watching as Yuusuke slipped out of his pants. 

He had never, in his whole life, wondered what Yuusuke had looked like under his clothes. Yuusuke’s skin, despite the hardship and scars that dotted him here and there, looked perfectly smooth and soft and  _ warm _ ; like the sun had embraced him with rays of light. 

Kaoru was so focused on what he was seeing for the first time, he barely noticed the light crinkle of foil that reached his ears, and then suddenly Yuusuke was tilting his head up for yet another kiss; this one deeper than the first few they had shared.

“Ichijou-san..” Yuusuke shifted between his legs, and Kaoru could  _ feel _ the heat, the firmness, and then tugging Yuusuke close to shove his lips back against Yuusuke’s was all he could do to keep himself from releasing the cry that had been about to force its way out of his throat as he felt Yuusuke, much larger than any fingers he had used before, enter him. 

Yuusuke was leaned over him, beads of sweat dotting his brow. Kaoru felt the arm around his leg tighten, and Yuusuke slowly began to push in. It was a lot; Kaoru felt his body tremble as he stretched to accommodate Yuusuke. His breath came out in sharp pants, and then just as Yuusuke was in, he was slowly pulling out. Kaoru couldn’t contain the quiet, husky moan that followed.

“Ichijou-san, are you alright?” Yuusuke’s voice was quiet, breath somewhat labored. Kaoru didn’t know what he could be feeling, but he wanted to make it as pleasant as possible for Yuusuke. He gave a nod and swallowed the lump in his throat, urging Yuusuke to go on. 

“I-i’m.. Fine.. _Yuus_-” Yuusuke pushed in again, and Kaoru bit his lip and closed his eyes as Yuusuke began gently rocking into him, groaning lightly as he got used to being inside Kaoru. 

It wasn’t anything Kaoru had ever thought he had needed, or wanted, but being like this with Yuusuke, the closeness, the  _ gentleness _ , was perfect to him. He held onto Yuusuke as the other male began to move with rhythm, the mattress under them creaking with every movement.

The feel of Yuusuke’s bare skin against him burned, they were both hot and sweaty, but it felt right. Kaoru pressed a messy kiss into Yuusuke’s jaw, shifting his arm up wrap around the back of his neck for better support. Every now and then Yuusuke would hit a certain spot, making Kaoru see white as their bodies melded, almost every part of them touching in some way. 

After several long minutes, or hours, Kaoru wasn’t sure; time seemed meaningless when all he knew was Yuusuke, Kaoru tightened his arms around Yuusuke, feeling the pressure that had been building inside his abdomen tighten and release. He gasped, body tensing as he felt himself release between his and Yuusuke’s stomachs. 

Yuusuke kept going, pace steady until he suddenly froze a minute or two later, nose buried into Kaoru’s neck. He shivered, breath coming out shaky, and then collapsed onto Kaoru; the both of them breathless. Kaoru didn’t release the hold he had on Yuusuke. 

He didn’t want to, as selfish of him as it was. 

Quietly, Yuusuke’s name fell from his lips, his eyelids heavy. He could still feel Yuusuke inside him, every twitch and spasm from his release. Yuusuke remained inside him for only a few moments after, slowly pulling out and moving to lay besides Kaoru on the tiny bed. 

Kaoru leaned into him, and Yuusuke pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead. 

Then, either because of exhaustion, or the comforting of being warm, sated, and content, Kaoru must have fallen asleep. 

* * *

When Kaoru woke up, he was alone. 

He stared at the ceiling, vaguely aware of how very undressed he was, yet still,  _ alone. _

He sat up, legs swinging over the bed, his eyes dropping to the floor where he saw his normally, normally well taken care of, in a heap on the floor. 

But he was alone. 

Kaoru turned, looking back to the bed. It was barely big enough to fit two people comfortably, let alone suitable for two people to--

Had last night even happened? 

Kaoru felt his cheeks burn; the memory was vivid enough, but some could mistake dreams for reality. 

There was a pained twinge in his chest, and he breathed out heavily, leaning forward as he brushed his hair from his face. 

There was no way Yuusuke could have been there, after all. 

Yuusuke was off somewhere, living his life. Why would he just  _ be _ in Nagano all of a sudden, especially just to see Kaoru? 

And why would he have gone to  _ bed _ with Kaoru? They had never talked about anything like that before. 

Still, the idea of the previous night being a dream stung. Was Kaoru truly that lonely? Or was it all just stress? Or--

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and before Kaoru could comprehend the knock itself, the door opened.

“Ichijou-san, you don’t plan on sleeping all day, do you? You’ll be-- Oh! Morning.” Yuusuke stood in the doorway, a tray of food balanced in one arm as he leaned towards the door. 

Kaoru stared. 

“.. Godai.” 

Yuusuke smiled, moving into the room where he set the tray of food down on the bedside table and leaned down to press a kiss to top of Kaoru’s head. 

“Good morning, Kaoru.” Kaoru glanced to the floor for a moment, strange shyness washing over him for a moment before he looked up to Yuusuke and smiled back, calm. Content. 

“Good morning, Yuusuke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while later, Kaoru realizes what true happiness feels like.

Ever since Yuusuke had returned, Kaoru had gotten used to the strong feeling of warmth when he woke up in the morning. In all his time alive, he had been quite fine alone. Even now, he would be fine if it were just him living by himself. There wasn’t any particular reason for it, it was just the way he felt and lived. 

But whenever he got to wake up next to Yuusuke’s firm, warm body it reminded him of how happy he discovered he could be. It was happiness he hadn’t realized he could felt, and every morning when he woke up next to Yuusuke, he knew that Yuusuke was there, and more importantly, safe and alive. 

Shifting in the bed, Kaoru rolled over and leaned into the body next to him. Yuusuke stirred, but otherwise didn’t move, and Kaoru sleepily slid an arm over him, just to hold him and feel him. 

He was there. 

A hand pressed against his, and Kaoru felt his arm being raised as Yuusuke pressed his lips to the back of Kaoru’s and and yawned, slowly turning over to face him, his eyes half open. Kaoru smiled softly and closed his fingers around Yuusuke’s.

“.. Did I wake you?” He spoke, quietly. Yuusuke shook his head, hair a tangled mess around his face. 

“I was already awake. I just didn’t want to wake Ichijou-san, is all.” Kaoru blinked, and suddenly couldn’t look Yuusuke in the eyes as he felt a warmth spread over his cheeks. He sat up, giving Yuusuke’s hand a squeeze.

“I’ll go make us breakfast…” Yuusuke let out an amused hum and released Kaoru’s hand so he could stretch his arm out over Kaoru’s waist, his hand stopping on Kaoru’s hip. 

“Ichijou-san’s gonna try making breakfast again…? What if you set the fire alarm off again?” He laughed a little, and Kaoru felt his cheeks darken at the memory of the fateful morning he had decided he would wake up before Yuusuke and surprise him with a morning meal. 

It had gone about as well as one would expect, with his cooking skills. 

Not to mention, Yuusuke had been woken by the screaming alarm system. 

“I--” Yuusuke suddenly tugged him down, his other arm snaking under Kaoru as he locked his hands together in front of his belly. 

“Stay with me.” Yuusuke whispered and leaned in, chest to Kaoru’s back as he pressed a small kiss to the back of Kaoru’s neck, then the side. Kaoru twitched a little, ignoring the ticklish sensation of Yuusuke’s scruffy, unshaven chin against the skin that wasn’t protected by his pajama top. He turned his head back, and their lips brushed together briefly, a heat igniting in Kaoru’s abdomen. 

“Godai..” He could feel Yuusuke against him, firm and lively. He bit his lower lip, shy happiness welling up inside him. 

“Ichijou-san..” Yuusuke pressed his lips to Kaoru’s neck again, one hand wandering down to untie the string of Kaoru’s pants. 

“You can call my name, Ichijou-san…” They both knew that, though. They had been on a first name basis for a while now, but old habits were hard to get rid of, especially after Kaoru had spent so long only knowing Yuusuke as  _ Godai _ . He had never thought he would get the chance to call him by his first name. 

He had never thought he would even be allowed to. 

“Y-Yuusuke…” Yuusuke’s fingers slid into the front of Kaoru’s pants, fingertips slowly trailing down the skin of his abdomen as he took Kaoru in his hands and began to fondle gently. Kaoru had already been hard at that point, so feeling Yuusuke’s touch had his heart racing. 

As Yuusuke began to caress and stroke, his other hand shifted up, his fingers working the buttons of Kaoru’s shirt free one by one while he continued to leave kiss after kiss against his neck. Kaoru tilted his head to the side, doing the best he could to meet Yuusuke’s lips from the angle they were at. 

The kiss wasn’t heated or needy at all, but rather, slow and lazy, tongues entwining and lips pressing; Almost sloppy, but not quite. 

Yuusuke broke the kiss and shifted, propping himself up on one elbow as he withdrew his hands from Kaoru’s pants and reached up, thumb to Kaoru’s cheek as cupped the side of his face. 

“Ichijou-san… you wanna?” 

Kaoru almost couldn’t believe he was asking, but it was Yuusuke, so of course he was asking. Kaoru bit back of his insecurities about it being morning and how they hadn’t showered, so he didn’t even look half as presentable to Yuusuke as he could, and gave a small nod, leaning up so he could kiss Yuusuke again. 

Yuusuke’s lips had split into a wide grin against his, and he lowered his hand back down to pull Kaoru’s pants off before he reached over to their beside table and took up the bottle of lubricant that had been sitting out. Kaoru, meanwhile, had reached down between Yuusuke’s legs and began to stroke at the outline of the firm hardness that had been tenting from his shorts. 

Kaoru had never taken size into consideration, but Yuusuke was.. 

Big. 

Certainly larger than Kaoru in  _ that _ way, despite Kaoru being taller. 

Leaning over Kaoru, Yuusuke broke their kiss and pulled back, leaving Kaoru flushed and breathless under him. 

“Ichijou-san.. Has anyone told you how pretty you are?” It was such an innocent question, yet Kaoru felt as though he wanted to curl up and hide. 

Yuusuke thought he was pretty? 

Yuusuke was the lovely one, though. Yuusuke was strong and courageous. What others couldn’t do, he could. And he would top it all off with that smile of his, and a thumbs up. 

He shifted a little, raising a hand to his mouth as he averted his eyes. His plan was foiled as Yuusuke settled over him, one knee on each side supporting him so he could nudge Kaoru’s face back to look at him. 

“Ichijou-san…” Kaoru swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, his eyes raising up to meet with Yuusuke’s again. His gaze was intense, filled with love and adoration and it all just made Kaoru melt a little more into their bed. 

“.. Kaoru is fine. You can… call me Kaoru.” He mumbled, feeling strangely embarrassed. 

This wasn’t their first time, or anything. This wasn’t even the first time they had woken up and decided to get intimate. 

Still, the idea of calling each other by their first names seemed so…

Real.

Yuusuke flipped open the cap to the bottle of lubricant and poured out a copious amount before he slid out of his shorts and settled back down over Kaoru, leaning into place a kiss by his ear as he gave himself a stroke and then took Kaoru in the same hand, pumping them softly together. 

“Kaoru-san.” 

Oh, if Yuusuke went on like this, Kaoru wasn’t even going to last. 

“Y-Yuusuke, please…” Did he usually sound this needy? He wanted to share the full experience with Yuusuke, though. 

Yuusuke’s thumb swiped over his head a few times, slow and gentle, and Kaoru let out a small noise. He then released them and began to slick his fingers up, making them nice and oily before he parted Kaoru’s legs and reached between, for his entrance. 

Yuusuke was always slow and took his time.

No matter how tense Kaoru had started, he would always end up a puddle under Yuusuke’s hands. There wasn’t a single part of Yuusuke that wasn’t gentle, nor kind. 

“Yuusuke…” Yuusuke’s name fell from his lips as Yuusuke began to work him open, fingers delicate and thorough. 

Kaoru closed his eyes, swallowing down a moan that had been about to wring itself from his throat as Yuusuke stretched and eased another finger in, taking his time until he managed to squeeze in a third. 

By that point, Kaoru couldn’t contain the way his breathing had picked up. He was flushed, and he was ready. He reached down, legs spreading a little more to accommodate Yuusuke, and took Yuusuke in his hand as though to help guide him. 

A soft noise of surprise left Yuusuke as Kaoru gave him a few teasing strokes, and Kaoru found himself smiling up to him. Soon, Yuusuke was angling himself in front of Kaoru and Kaoru raised his hand to hold Yuusuke’s shoulder as he felt Yuusuke push in. 

His eyes slid shut, and he felt Yuusuke’s name falling from his lips again as he felt Yuusuke fully inside, length sheathing deep inside Kaoru. 

Neither moved for a moment or two, and Kaoru found their lips locking again, still as slow and lazy as before, and then Yuusuke was moving inside him, a gentle rocking motion against Kaoru as he thrust. 

Kaoru’s legs wrapped around Yuusuke, toes curling as Yuusuke took his time, unrushed. 

“Y-Yuusuke…” 

“Ichi-- K-kaoru-s-san…” Yuusuke’s forehead pressed into Kaoru’s shoulder as his pace picked up a little. They were nearly flush against one another, bodies heated and sweaty. 

Kaoru would have it no other way, really. 

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings Yuusuke was presenting to him, and found himself coming with a small, sharp cry, only several moments before Yuusuke, who had come with Kaoru’s name on his lips. 

Panting, Yuusuke remained still over Kaoru for a few moments before he pulled out and settled down next to Kaoru. Kaoru leaned into him, allowing Yuusuke’s arms to hold him close. 

It was perfect, really. 

Kaoru, though exhausted, felt himself smile as Yuusuke placed a kiss to the top of his sweaty brow. 

To be this happy…

Kaoru had never known he could feel that way. 

It had never crossed his mind. 

But he was happy, and he could tell Yuusuke was happy as well.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got mad horny for some fluff so have it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godai and Ichijou bang in the shower

The first time Kaoru had invited Yuusuke to shower with him, they had been in a rush. Kaoru, to get to work, and Yuusuke to visit his sister's class.

“If you want, you can come in with me.” Without much thought, words had left his mouth as they were both rolling out of bed that morning, exhausted from activities from the previous day. Kaoru froze in his tracks a moment later, feeling the steady heat of a blush rise in his cheeks. He had been afraid to look back at Yuusuke, because who just randomly suggested  _ showering _ together, couple or not? 

It was Yuusuke, though, so Kaoru risked a glance back and was met with Yuusuke’s glowing smile, and he gave a nod. 

“If Ichijou-san will have me, then yeah! But is it big enough for the both of us?” Kaoru didn’t actually consider that until ten minutes later, when they were both crammed into the tight quarters. 

It had been a stupid idea with very little thought on Kaoru’s part, too much in a hurry to get ready for the day. 

However, in the end, there had been little showering because the moment Kaoru had felt Yuusuke’s tight, toned chest muscles against his back in the cascading steamy water, he had been doomed. 

In the claustrophobic, tiny shower that was barely big enough for just the two of them to stand, let alone move around in, Yuusuke and Kaoru ended up having the absolute slipperiest, wettest, and most rushed sex Kaoru had ever experienced in his life. Through the spray of water and steam, their hands gripped and slid around each other's bodies as they explored one another, forgetting that the objective had been to  _ save _ time rather than waste it.

He had been late for work the first time in his life. 

However, he would do it again.

“Goda-- Yuusuke?” Kaoru stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching as Yuusuke finished clearing away the last of the dishes from their dinner. He had been humming lightly to himself, hair tucked back by a little kerchief. The weather had been growing warmer and warmer, and their aircon needed replacing, badly. 

“Hmmm?” He brushed a few crumbs from the table onto the stack of dishes in his arm and turned, setting them down into the sink before looking over to Kaoru. 

“I’m going to jump in the shower before bed.. Did you..” Kaoru glanced away, suddenly feeling nervous as he reached back, fingers mingling in his hair as he scratched at his neck. He really needed to get it cut, it was growing out of hand, but…

He liked when Yuusuke played with it while they lay in bed, chests together and wound around one another, just relaxing. 

Yuusuke was a cuddler. Kaoru not so much, but he enjoyed feeling Yuusuke’s body against his, firm and warm and  _ there _ . Kaoru could ignore all his sleep talking and thunderous snoring, content to just lay beside him.

“What I mean to say is--” 

“Yeah! I’d love to, last time was fun, even if Minori scolded me for being late.” Yuusuke reached up and tugged the cloth off his head, letting soft brown waves fall free. Kaoru felt his face warm up and he gave a small nod, quickly turning around. Of course Yuusuke could practically read his mind by this point. Trust him to say and agree to things Kaoru had trouble vocalizing.

That was one of the things Kaoru loved about him. Where Kaoru fell short, Yuusuke was always able to support him in some way,

Several minutes later, Kaoru was standing under a cool stream of water, stepping out of the way so Yuusuke could join him. Unlike the first time, the water was left cool due to the weather. It felt nice, though, and despite the coolness, Kaoru still felt hot. Yuusuke went to reach for a bottle of shampoo, but Kaoru snatched it up, turning around to face him. 

“Let me?” How was it possible to feel so warm under cold water? Pouring out a small handful of shampoo into his hand, Kaoru tilted a smiling Yuusuke’s head downwards and got to work massaging the liquid in, fingers gently working out the small knots in his hair as he went along the way. 

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing, Ichijou-san~” Yuusuke laughed a little, and Kaoru felt his face burn before he reached up and took the shower head down, aiming for Yuusuke’s head without hesitation. Yuusuke all but jumped, his eyes snapping shut under the assault of cold water.

“I-ichijou-san!” Yuusuke’s hand flung out, gripping Kaoru’s shoulder for support as Kaoru shoved him down a little more, not stopping the attack.

“Hm. See if I do anything nice for you after you’ve had a long day and even made dinner.” Yuusuke squeezed his shoulder a little more before his other hand shot up and closed Kaoru’s wrist, pushing him gently against the wall as he leaned in, ignoring as the water sprayed throughout the closed in space around them. He grinned, hair sopping wet and normally curled waves flattened to his head. 

“I know, Ichijou-san… You just want to take care of me, don’t you? But.. I want to take care of you too, you know.” Yuusuke leaned in, his nose brushing gently against Kaoru’s as he pressed their foreheads together. Kaoru felt himself smile slightly, nodding against him. Of course he could never actually be mad at Yuusuke, no matter how much the other man liked to tease him. 

Kaoru closed his eyes for a moment or two and then went for it, pressing his lips into Yuusuke’s. They were both cold and wet, but the temperature felt nice.

Rather quickly, Yuusuke was returning the kiss, and Kaoru reattached the shower head to the wall behind himself in order to get a better hold on Yuusuke. 

“I only.. I want to do more for you, Godai.” He broke the kiss to talk, and Yuusuke took that as an opportunity to go for Kaoru’s neck, leaving little bites along the way as Kaoru trailed his hand down Yuusuke’s back, fingers brushing past scar after scar from the countless life threatening injuries he had received. 

“But, Ichijou-san--” Kaoru’s arms wrapped around Yuusuke’s neck, and despite the slippery conditions, he spun them around, trapping Yuusuke against the wall this time.

“I want to take care of you this time, Goda-- No, Yuusuke…” Kaoru exhaled, cheeks feeling warmer than ever. Yuusuke blinked, seeming to be stunned for several moments before a grin slowly spread across his lips.

“Okay,  _ Kaoru _ -san… but next time, I get to take my time with you as much as I want, until you’re nice and relaxed and--” Kaoru cut him off again, pushing their lips together as he boldly reached down between Yuusuke’s legs, fingers curling around his manhood and massaging gently. Yuusuke tensed, turning the kiss with eagerness as he let Kaoru lead. 

Normally, Kaoru was too shy to make any kind of advances past kissing. It was a step for him, and he definitely wouldn’t have been able to do it to anyone other than Yuusuke. 

As he began to stroke and caress Yuusuke’s already firmed cock, Yuusuke’s arms stretched out and sat on his hips for several moments before sneaking back and closing around either side of his rear, thumbs rubbing circles gently into the skin. 

Now came the complicated part, however. 

Kaoru was ready. 

Unbeknownst to Yuusuke, he had already taken the time to prepare himself earlier. It had been the single most embarrassing thing he had done in a while, but… 

Kaoru broke the kiss and shifted, raising up his leg to Yuusuke’s hip as he began to guide Yuusuke into himself with little to no warning. Yuusuke, breathless from the attention and touches, quickly shoved one of his hands into the wall for support.

“Wait, Ichijou-san, isn’t this kind of sudden? You could get hurt..” Concern flashed through Yuusuke’s eyes, but Kaoru only pressed himself against Yuusuke as he began to shift downwards and onto him, letting out a small noise.

“I-it’s.. Fine, Yuusuke… I… I already…” Kaoru bit his lip, not wanting to say it out loud. Yuusuke’s free arm wrapped around him and held onto Kaoru as his hips rose up, and they both moaned softly against one another. Yuusuke let out a small laugh, pressing kisses to the top of Kaoru’s head before Kaoru tilted his head up so their lips could meet. 

“Ichijou-san is.. F-full of so many surprises, even after all this time..” Pulling his hand away from the wall, Yuusuke took two or three steps forward until they were against the opposite wall and rocked gently into Kaoru, his now free hand reaching down to stroke Kaoru’s untouched erection. 

“Y-you can.. Call… call me Kaoru, Goda--  _ Yuusuke _ ..!” Kaoru pressed his forehead into Yuusuke’s shoulder, the sensations quickly beginning to overwhelm him. Between Yuusuke touching him, and those kind, yet firm thrusts, Kaoru wouldn’t be lasting very long. He never did, though. Yuusuke’s touch, no matter how and where, was incredible. 

Kaoru really loved him. 

Yuusuke gave a small nod, his breath heavy over Kaoru’s ear. Despite them having lived together for several months now, they had yet to break the habit of addressing one another by their surname. Of course, that was much harder to do in public than in private, but they weren’t afraid to take things slow. 

“K-Kaoru… san. I’m gonna---” Yuusuke’s hand picked up pace on Kaoru’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts as Kaoru’s own hips rocked back to meet Yuusuke’s. Not but a few moments later, Kaoru let out a sharp gasp as he came, clinging onto Yuusuke as the other male continued to thrust to completion. 

Another small moan escaped Kaoru as he felt Yuusuke’s release fill him; It would be a pain to clean, but they were already in the shower anyway. 

Yuusuke mumbled something he didn’t quite catch through the afterglow of his orgasm, and Kaoru found his head being tilted up from where his face had been buried in Yuusuke’s neck so Yuusuke could press a few quick kisses here and there. He smiled softly against Yuusuke, reaching up and brushing his wet hair back as Yuusuke pulled out. Warmth immediately began to dribble down Kaoru’s leg, but he ignored it. 

“Yuusuke--” Yuusuke threw his arms around Kaoru, pulling him into an embrace for a moment before he spun their positions around, grinning ear to ear as he reached out and turned the shower temperature from cool to warm. 

“Nope, It’s my turn now!”

“Huh?”

“Ichi--  _ Kaoru _ -san said so, remember? Now I get to dote on you.” He plucked up the shampoo bottle and Kaoru felt his cheeks heating up again, making an attempt to turn before he was stopped.

“Wait a second, I mean, that’s not an issue, but--”

“Shhh. You said so, remember?” Kaoru was about to protest when Yuusuke’s long, elegant fingers were beginning to work their shared shampoo through his hair. 

He wasn’t wrong, Kaoru  _ had _ said that, but..

“Don’t worry, Kaoru-san. I don’t plan on another round in the shower. We’ve probably wasted enough water at this point.” Kaoru felt his face lower into his hands, embarrassed, and Yuusuke laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Wow this is fluffy for you"  
Yes.  
Yes it is.  
I hope to never be possessed like this again.


End file.
